New Angry Birds 2 English Version
by Jameson The Phoenix Owl
Summary: Two months have passed since the events of the first episode of the saga, three other New Angry Birds have joined the group and peace returned. However, a new enemy intend to end that peace. (Cont. of New Angry Birds). This is a English Version of New Angry Birds 2 By Alex The Owl.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Promotion

Promotion of the film: New Angry Birds 2

It can be seen in cinema admissions high posters on the wall with each New Angry Bird and a nickname below:

Red with "The Commander"

Blu with "The Egghead"

Soren with "The Guardian"

Kai with "Bird Rocket"

Cody with "The King of the Waves"

Mumble with "The King of Tap"

Skipper with "The Feisty New York"

Kowalski with "The second Egghead"

Private with "The Heart"

Rico with "The Driver Blade"

Valiant with "The Brave Boy"

Chicken Little with "The Little Hero"

Reggie with "The Wild Turkey"

The combo bag of popcorn, candy, ice drink comes with a small toy of New Angry Birds and bags and cups are drawings of the film.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Chapter 1

The story begins in the Angry Birds nest where our friends, the New Angry Birds have a great party and defeated the King Pig and his giant robot. In the nest, Red was about to sleep with Stella in his right wing.

Stella: Good night, my super Angry Bird.

Red: Good night, my sweet pink.

He said giving Stella a little kiss on her head. Then he turned to Jay who was in his left wing.

Red: Good night, Jay.

Jay: Good night, big brother.

He said as he fell asleep in Red's wing who did the same. In Rio, in a tree in the forest, Bia, Carla, and Tiago slept on each other near their parents. Blu was about to sleep with Jewel in his right wing and her head leaning against his chest.

Jewel: Good night, special bird.

Blu: Good night, my jewel of the forest.

He said as they fell asleep. The Great Ga'hoole tree in a nest, Soren and Otulissa slept together on Soren's nest and Otulissa lying on him with her head leaning against his beak.

Otulissa: Good night, my guardian.

Soren: Good night, sweetie-viper.

Soren and Otulissa let go a little laugh before falling asleep. In the town of Zambezia in a nest, Kai and Zoe slept glued together with Zoe in the right. Kai which, he flattered Zoe's belly with his left wing.

Zoe: Good night, my favorite hurricane.

Kai: Good night, my angel from the moon.

Then they slept. On Pen Gu Island, in a hut, Cody and Lani slept together in the same position as Soren and Otulissa.

Lani: Good night, my great surfer.

Cody: Good night, my little surfer.

Both of them let go a little laugh before falling asleep. In Antarctica, the Adelie Land, Mumble and Gloria slept together huddled on each other.

Gloria: Good night, penguin tap.

Mumble: Good night, angel voice.

Then they slept. In the Central Park Zoo in New York, in the subterranean base penguins, our four friends slept each on their bunks.

Skipper: Good night, Kowalski.

Kowalski: Good night, sir.

Skipper: Good night, little guy.

Private: Good night, sir.

Skipper: Good night, Rico.

Rico: DGTR (Good night)!

Kowalski: Good night, little guy.

Private: Good night, Kowalski.

Kowalski: Good night, Rico.

Rico: DGTR (Good night)!

Private: Good night, Rico.

Rico: DGTR (Good night)!

Then they slept. Meanwhile, on a high hill in the middle of the ocean that allowed the country to observe our hero, a mysterious figure peering environment.

?: Enjoy these days of peace because they will be your last. HA, ha, ha!

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The story begins on the island of Angry Birds. About 2 months have passed since the end of the previous story. Jay, Chuck and others were preparing to leave the beach when they saw Red. Chuck went to see him.

Chuck: Hey, Red. We will spend the day at the beach. Do you want to come with us?

Red: Sorry, I have a meeting today with the rest of New Angry Birds. They should arrive in not too long.

Chuck: As you wish.

He said, starting with the other at the beach leaving only Red. A few hours later, the rest of the team, with three newcomers were together.

Red: Hello everyone, and especially to our three new friends: Valiant, Chicken Little and Reggie.

Reggie: Thanks … I think. Hehe.

Chicken Little: It's really nice.

Valiant: Valiant, pigeon combat ready for the mission, Chief!

Red: Uh, call me Red, simple.

Kai: So what's today's program?

Red: First, let's take a breakfast that I prepared with Chuck.

He said, as he pointing the stoves with eggs, bacon, toast and roasted potatoes.

Red: Then we'll take a walk in the city of Rio to see if there are any problems. Then, finally, if we have time, we'll take a walk in Central Park in New York.

All: Agreed.

With that, they all began to eat lunch that Red has.

Kai: So Mumble, how's the family?

Mumble: Okay. Erik put a little more time to wake up this morning. Gloria said that I should help him wake up.

Kai: Yeah. You know, Zoe have recently asked me if I wanted to have children.

Mumble: Oh yes? What do you think?

Kai: I honestly do not know. It looks to me like a big responsibility.

Mumble: More than you can believe it, believe me.

He said, dropping a chuckle.

Kai: Are you really imagine me being a father?

Mumble: Given everything you successful, why not?

Kai smiled a little. Shortly after, lunch was over.

Cody: Haaa! It was very good.

Valiant: I have never eaten something so good, since I arrived in the army.

Blu: What do we do now?

Red: It's time to go to Rio to ensure that there are no problems.

On this, the team went on the edge of take-off of the island, ready to go.

Red: Ready? Go!

With that, they all flew to Rio. About two hours later, they finally reach the beach of Copacabana. Then walking, Red and Valiant were talking.

Valiant: Wow! This country is beautiful.

Red: I know. It is the homeland of Blu.

Valiant: Say that I would never have seen it all, if I did not join the team.

Red: Yes. You especially lucky that Jay and I will find on this battlefield, if the Hawks could have hurt you.

Valiant: I know. Where do we go now?

Red: We'll go through the fruit market.

This, after a while, they finally arrive at the fruit market with all humans who came to buy fruit.

Reggie: Great! Are we going to eat some fruit?

Red: If you want, but first we need-

?: Hey, heroes!

Chicken Little: Ah! Who said that?

Blu: I have my own idea.

Suddenly, they saw Nico, Pedro and Gylfie happen. Then they exchange a few friendly wings beating.

Pedro: So, how are our favorite heroes?

Red: They're fine.

Nico: Hey, are you hungry? We do a seafood buffet prepared just for you!

Mumble: No thank you, we just ate.

Pedro: Oh go! This is our way of thank you for saving us from these monsters.

Red could not believe that after two months, they still had the right to treatment heroes. For sure it was not easy and they worked hard, but they wanted nothing in return.

Red: That's nice, maybe later.

Nico: As you wish. Hey, birds in the club would like to hear their heroes sing a little. Would you?

Private: Oh-Oh! Red can we?

Said he with his dainty head.

Red: * sigh * Okay, it does not hurt anyone.

Gylfie: So, let's go.

On this, they entered the club. Once inside, the birds gave all pats to New Angry Birds and their screaming stuff like, "Long live the New Angry Birds!"

Pedro: You are superstars here!

Birds let go a chuckle. Then they went on stage to sing a little number they had prepared as a group.

Pedro: Here are the upcoming singers, our heroes: The New Angry Birds!

Red: It's gone…

Song name: Angry Birds (parody of Ghostbusters) by Ray Parker jr.

Rico played the drums, Private played the guitar and Kowalski played the DJ table. The music started and birds danced together to sing.

Crowd: Angry Birds!

Red: if there's something strange in your neighborhood, who you gonna call?

Crowd: Angry Birds!

Skipper: If there's something weird and it don't look good, who you gonna call?

Crowd: Angry Birds!

Cody: I ain't afraid of no pigs. I ain't afraid of no pigs.

Kai: If you're seeing things running through your heads, who can you call?

Crowd: Angry Birds!

Soren: An invisible man slepping in your nest, who you gonna call?

Crowd: Angry Birds!

Valiant: I ain't afraid of no pigs. I ain't afraid of no pigs.

Chicken Little: Who you gonna call?

Crowd: Angry Birds!

Blu: If you all alone pick up the phone and call…

Crowd: Angry Birds!

Reggie: I ain't afraid of no pigs. I hear it likes the pigs. I ain't afraid of no pigs.

New Angry Birds: YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH!

Mumble: Who you gonna call?

Crowd: Angry Birds!

Cody: If you've had a dose of freakin pigs baby, you better call…

Crowd: Angry Birds!

Skipper: Let me tell you something: busting make me feel good!

Soren: I ain't afraid of no pigs. I ain't afraid of no pigs.

Red: Don't get caught alone no, no.

Crowd: Angry Birds!

Red: When it comes through your doors unless you want some more, I think you better call…

Crowd: Angry Birds!

Blu: Who you gonna call?

Crowd: Angry Birds!

Soren: Who you gonna call?

Crowd: Angry Birds!

Kai: I think you better call…

Crowd: Angry Birds!

Cody: Who you gonna call?

Crowd: Angry Birds!

Cody: I can't hear you!

Mumble: Who you gonna call?

Crowd: Angry Birds!

Skipper: LOUDER!

Crowd: Angry Birds!

Valiant: Who you gonna call?

Crowd: Angry Birds!

Chicken Little: Who you gonna call?

Crowd: Angry Birds!

Reggie: Who you gonna call?

Crowd: Angry Birds!

Red: Oh yeah!

Then, they ended by taking the team pose. The crowd applauded one last time before the New Angry Birds are left. Along the way, they discussed their number.

Reggie: It was great!

Kai: Will we do this again, soon?

Red: Probably, but first turned to continued our safety.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Several hours passed before the New Angry Birds finally get to Central Park in New York. Then, through the streets of the park, they discussed with residents and avoided humans (Angry Birds have a high value in the market). During their visit, they r gl rent some problems such as repairing the snack machine, pick up the banana peels left by monkeys, Red, send Joey since the carpet was getting really annoying. Then, after a long day of work, they went to the base of the penguins to take a little rest (though Cody Mumble had a little trouble getting into the base).

Skipper: Welcome to the headquarters! This is where we will stay for the night, then settle down comfortably.

Then, the night passed and New Angry Birds slept, but not quietly as saying that the headquarters was quite small for such a large group. The next morning the group awoke (due to Reggie who decided to play the rooster) and took a breakfast of fish. Then, after a while, Soren began to act as if he was choking.

Kai: Soren! Are you okay ?!

Soren nodded, but he continued to strangle until it spits a ball of species.

Chicken Little: Bah! Disgusting!

Soren: Well what? All owls regurgitate pellets right?

Suddenly, they heard someone knocking on the door of the summit.

? : Penguins! Help!

Surprised, they all rushed out of the base to the king Julien panicked.

Skipper: Tail mocked? What are you doing here?

Julien: You must come quickly!

Skipper: What? Your radio is still falling out of energy?

Julien: No, less worse: there is a kind of robotic dolphin destroyed all my kingdom!

Skipper: A robotic dolphin?

With that, Skipper began to leap into the realm of '' King '' Julien followed by other birds. After a while, they finally arrived in the kingdom and, indeed, it was chaos: the walls were destroyed and on fire.

Vaillant: Wow! This really is the war here.

? : More than you know it ...

Vaillant: Huh? Who said that?

Suddenly someone came out of the smoke from the flames. Penguins posted up the surprised looks.

Skipper: Dr. Blowhole ... ?!

Blowhole: Happy to see me, dear friends?

Cody: You know him?

Skipper: This is one of our oldest enemies. But I thought we would not see him for years.

Blowhole: Well, let's say I had a little help, but in the meantime, we'll take care of you.

Cody: We?

Suddenly full of crabs came from the back of Blowhole and positioned themselves against the New Angry Birds.

Blu: Satisfied with the answer?

Reggie: Uh, Red, you think you can send to the mat?

Red: You think I'm John Cena?

Reggie: Uh ...

Red: NEW ANGRY BIRDS! THE ATTACK!

With that, the battle began. Naturally, the New Angry Birds had the advantage. Strangely, Red seemed to have attention to something else.

Mumble: Uh, Red, what are you doing?

Red: I watch the three new action.

He said, pointing Chicken Little who spanked team to fight with Private crabs, Reggie was defending himself like a wolf (due to the fact that it often looks Wolf's Rain, a Japanese cartoon) and Vaillant who defended super well thanks to his military training. Then, after a while, the crabs were defeated and Blowhole was a little shocking.

Skipper: Your plan failed again, Blowhole!

Blowhole: It was not supposed to happen like this. We'll have to tell her that she should improvise on the plans.

Red: What are you saying?

Blowhole: Uh, no, nothing. You lose nothing by waiting! I'll come back with more power than you can imagine!

Blu: I warn you: with great power to come great responsibility!

Blowhole: I've heard that before.

Blu: Yeah, I admit I took it in Spiderman.

Blowhole: Oh yes, that was a good movie.

Blu: Yes. Tobey Maguire was an excellent actor. Ha ha ha!

Chicken Little: Uh, guys, do you really think this is the right time to talk of a film of the 2000s?

Blowhole: That's right.

Then he mounted his vehicle and went flying through the air.

Blowhole: See you soon!

Red: Well, well still a win.

Vaillant: What do we do now?

Kai: What if we brought all these crabs Zambezi? One could make a meal of seafood.

Red: Good idea. So on the way!

With that, they flew on their way to Africa for new adventures.

To be continued ... 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After several hours of flights, New Angry birds arrived in South Africa which was always crowded with great heat under the sun that made the orange sky. Above the river of water, our heroes flew toward the great city with many birds crabs piled into the boat Penguins of Madagascar that was regurgitated by Rico (what's new?). Cody, who was sweating because of the heat, all soft leaned on the sill of the car penguins.

Cody: Slim! It's too hot!

Vaillant: The heat is not what will stop the soldiers of pure heart!

Cody: Well, exactly! I'm not a soldier, I'm a surfer.

Skipper: Hey! Stop complaining, both of you!

Vaillant: But it is he who is single!

Skipper: Whatever!

Red: Hey, Skip, I wanted to ask you how you and the other three have made to get save Jay, Erik, Bo and Atticus?

Skipper: It's a long story; you see, the Doctor Blowhole we beat in the previous chapter wanted to melt Antarctica with a sophisticated machine that produced an incredible heat. Guys tits and I managed to neutralize it, but he still fled. Then we started in pursuit, and that's where we saw the kids being attacked by meat eater herd.

Red: Well, thank you again for saving Jay.

Skipper: No what, buddy. And you, do you need help?

Red suddenly looked at her curiously.

Red: What do you mean?

Skipper: Do you need help to take care of your little blue boyfriend?

Red was silent for a moment before answering.

Red: Well, it is true that he is still young and he already has a lot on his shoulders for his age, but he and I are like brothers. So I should get out.

Skipper flashed a smile to his friend.

Skipper: I like guys who know how to get out with others.

Red chuckled.

Kai: That's it! Here we are!

Indeed, our friends had stolen along the river and now they approached the falls where Zambezi was. Chicken Little slightly adjusted his glasses, looking at the city.

Chicken Little: Wow! That's Zambezi?

Kai: Yes. The great city birds!

Soren (Am I alone in finding it looks like Ga'hoole?)

On this, our heroes went to the runway and landed (logical) while Mumble, Cody and penguins went on the beach of the tree and the crabs out of the boat before Rico still gobbles it. Then they joined the others on the runway with the food before passing through customs. There Mushana, green pigeon, waiting for them.

Mushana: Welcome to Zambezi! Do you have something to declare?

Red: Yes; the stepfather of my mother, the brother-sister.

Everyone laughed and Mushana silent for a moment.

Mushana: Uh ... do you have any items with you?

Red: Yes; was full of crab loans beings change seafood.

He said, pointing to his friends who transported the crabs.

Mushana: Okay ... It's good, you can go.

With that, they entered the town of Zambezi with their crabs. On the way to the kitchen, Chicken Little took the opportunity to talk with Red.

Chicken Little: It was really a lot of crabs, eh?

Red: Yeah, it'll make a super good meal tonight.

Chicken Little: Ya. I do not think I would have had the chance to eat one if you had not hired me on the team.

Red: It's nothing, Chicken, you have your place in this team.

Chicken Little: Yeah. I especially lucky as you and Chuck arrive in my town to find Al (green bird) that had pulled too hard with the slingshot.

Red: It was especially lucky to land at your house instead of elsewhere.

Chicken Little: Well, sure he did a nasty hole in the roof of the house, but other than that, not much.

The two laughed. Then, after a while, they came to the kitchen at the entrance.

? Hey! Kai!

Kai was surprised to hear his name and turned her head to see who was calling. Suddenly Zoe came and made a hug Kai.

Kai: Zoe!

Then she gave him a kiss on the cheek before letting it go.

Zoe: Nice to see you. What brings you here?

Red: Actually, they brought some crabs for a good seafood meal for tonight.

He said, pointing to the crabs that he and his friends carried him.

Red: Will you join us in the kitchen?

Zoe: With pleasure.

On this, our heroes entered the kitchen with crabs. A little later, the evening arrived, all the birds Zambezi ate grilled crabs everywhere on the tables. Around a large table, the New Angry Birds with Zoe and Eezee ate crabs discussing.

Red: So the great spring festival is coming soon, right?

Eezee: That's right.

He said, swallowing a crab.

Zoe: And I Eezee Zambezi and other birds would hear the New Angry Birds sing occasionally.

Skipper: Say, speaking of singing, Kowalski and kid will sing something for their girlfriends in a few seconds.

Blu: Really? I can not wait to see that.

And a few seconds later, Private and Kowalski went on stage Zambezi with automatic music box.

Kowalski: ladies and gentlemen, this is a song that we dedicate to our beloved muzzles; Gossip Birds!

Then Kowalski pulled the music box that started a song.

Song name: What makes you beautiful by One Direction

Kowalski: You're insecure Do not know what for You're turning heads When You Walk through the door Do not Need make up to cover up Being the way That you are is enough Everyone else in the room can see it Everyone else you goal.

Private: Baby you light up my world like nobody else The way That You flip your hair gets me Overwhelmed Purpose When you smile at the ground it is not hard to tell You do not know You do not know you're beautiful If only you saw what I can see You'll Understand why I want you so desperately Right now I'm looking at you and I can not believe You do not know You do not know you're beautiful goal that's What Makes You beautiful!

Private: So c-come on You got it wrong To Prove I'm right I put it in a song I do not why You're being white shy And turn away When I Look Into Your Eyes.

Kowalski: Everyone else in the room can see it Everyone else you order.

Private: Baby you light up my world like nobody else The way That You flip your hair gets me Overwhelmed Purpose When you smile at the ground it is not hard to tell You do not know You do not know you're beautiful If only you saw what I can see You'll Understand why I want you so desperately Right now I'm looking at you and I can not believe You do not know You do not know you're beautiful goal that's What Makes You beautiful!

Kowalski and Private Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana!

Kowalski: Baby you light up my world like nobody else The way That You flip your hair gets me Overwhelmed Purpose When you smile at the ground it is not hard to tell You do not know You do not know you're beautiful!

Private: Baby you light up my world like nobody else The way That You flip your hair gets me Overwhelmed Purpose When you smile at the ground it is not hard to tell You do not know You do not know you're beautiful! If only you saw what I can see You'll Understand why I want you so desperately Right now I'm looking at you and I can not believe You do not know You do not know you're beautiful You do not know you're beautiful but that's What Makes You Beautiful!

Then all the birds applauded Kowalski and Private, which were soon joined by Gossip Birds who kissed them (green, purple and Kowalski, Private). Back side of our heroes ...

Chicken Little: Whoa! They are really good too!

Skipper: My friends have always been able to rise to the occasion.

Red: Yeah, I know.

Said he biting into a grilled crab.

To be continued ... 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Chapter 5

Chapter 5

This chapter begins the evening at the big tree Zambezi where Private and Kowalski had to sing a song and now were giving lots of kisses with their little friends. Around a large table, our friends; New Angry Birds eat the grilled crab discussing their upcoming project.

Zoe: Ha good? So, tomorrow, you expect to get in Antarctica?

Red: Yes, This is the last area we will visit in our tour safety before taking a good week of rest.

Eezee: Hey, I do not mean to interrupt, but where your two friends are past; the pigeon and the penguin talking I-don't-know-what-too-language?

Skipper: they wanted to climb they were also great singer, donc-

He did not have time to finish his sentence before Rico suddenly appeared on the scene with an aggressive look. Then he began to make a Samoan dance singing.

Song name: So close now by The Usos

Rico: The Manu Samoa lenei oa or isi sau leia is manu o atulaulau sau nei ua or my mea atoa O lo'u malosi ua atoatoa e faatafa my e soso ese o leaga lenei Uiga ese e manu manu manu samoa Samoa manu samoa samoa i eo May MANU!

Red: (since when he speaks Samoan?)

Suddenly, out from behind Vaillant Rico and began to sing.

Vaillant: I'm on top this is Not Even my peak and everything They Said Was outta my reach it's getting so close now did it for all the hometown Samoa release you skip the throw down I'm on top this is Not Even my peak and everything They Said Was outta my reach it's getting so close now did it for all the hometown Samoa you release skip the throw down Had the weight of the world on my shoulders felt like a lion in a room full of vultures try to slow the aim me up bird got no shine Focused goal Noticed the world now I'm about to earn this, my repine Culture rocking my hair washed, washed like a soldier Samoan flag hanging of my wrist 30 steps Steve Nash Could he Gives the assist if you act wrong-have your eye and you signing a sad song dead man walking got put on a body bag I just rocked the gear If They never the tag on hanging with the girls you can never get an hand on top I'm on this ain 't Even my peak and everything They Said Was outta my reach it's getting so close now did it for all the hometown Samoa release you skip the throw down I'm on top this is Not Even my peak and everything They Said Was outta my reach it's getting so close now did it for all the hometown Samoa release you skip the throw down you know what it is; I'll be puffing off my chest I'm screaming rent a hard Hummel to the death tossed the good life I remember way back seeing Trump Wishing I Could re-create That we now eating meals instead of thousand dollars mat five stars restaurant you couldn 't wait any others Makes Even cash we make history usos Synonymous with victory I'm on top this is Not Even my peak and everything They Said Was outta my reach it's getting so close now did it for all the hometown Samoa you release skip the throw down I'm on top this is Not Even my peak and everything They Said Was outta my reach it's getting so close now did it for all the hometown Samoa release you throw down the skip, skip the throw down it's outta my reach it's getting so close now did it for all the hometown skip the throw down on top my beak it's outta my reach so close now hometown skip the throw down peak it's outta my reach it's getting so close now for the hometown skip the throw down

Vaillant and Rico: YA-HOU!

Then everyone began to applaud our two friends who made a last salvation before joining their friends at the table.

Blu: You sing Samoan songs now?

Vaillant: Samoan and my country have good relations.

While the New Angry Birds discussing the issue of Vaillant and Rico, Kai and Zoe were talking a little further away from the table.

Zoe: So Kai? Did you think about having children?

Kai: I honestly do not know, Zoe. It looks to me to be a lot of work.

Zoe: I understand, honey. Take all the time you need, you give me your answer later.

She said, giving a little kiss on the cheek Kai. Suddenly, they saw Red happen.

Red: Hey folks, look who's here.

Suddenly, they saw Pavi and Terence happen with Red.

Kai: Pavi! Terence! You are fine?

Pavi: I'm fine.

Terence: Yeah.

Zoe: It's been long since we had not seen.

Pavi: I know.

Terence: Yeah.

Pavi: So you and the New Angry Birds plan to stay here for the night?

Kai: Yes, but we'll leave at dawn because we have a security tour to do.

Terence: Yeah.

Pavi: Well, if you want, you can come home to sleep Terence and I, we have a lot of space. Not true, Terence?

Terence: Yeah.

Kai: (is what it is all he can say?)

Red: Ha! Ben looks like we will not have time; look.

Indeed, the sun began to rise over Africa and the dark became light.

Red: It was so much fun that we did not see the time passing. Well, I gather the rest of the team and take the road to Antarctica.

Then, shortly after, our heroes were gathered on the Zambezi runway and made their farewell to Zoe, Eezee, Pavi and Terence.

Red: Talk soon.

On this, our heroes took flight towards the Antarctic. After about two hours of flying, our heroes finally get to the icy tundra of Antarctica. Then, they landed on a beach in snow and ice.

Mumble: Okay, Ad lie Land is there.

He said, pointing with his fin in one direction.

Red: Ok Let's go.!

With that, they all swooped towards the Adelie Land. Suddenly, as they walked in the cold desert of Antarctica, they recognized a Adelien penguin coming toward them current; it was Ramon. He looked terrified and stopped in front of them.

Mumble Ramon! Amigo! How are you?

Ramon: Amigo! It is exactly what I was looking for you!

Red: It's okay, Ram?

Ramon Amigos! You have to come asap!

Cody: What's the matter?

Ramon: A species of insect monstruose just passed by Ad lie Land and ... and ... Labrador

Red: Relax, Ramon! Tell us what there is!

Ramon: He captured ... Erik!

Suddenly, Mumble flashed a look of shock.

Mumble: What ?! Damn it! Where are they ?!

Ramon: They went to the old iceberg west.

Red: Let's go!

With that, they all swooped toward a new adventure. Looks like there will be action in the next chapter.

To be continued ... 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Chapter 6

Chapter 6

This chapter begins where the other has left us; the New Angry Birds swooped toward an iceberg where old Erik would actually take from Ramon. Mumble was the one who slid faster because it exceeded his friends. Red is a little closer to him running.

Red: Slow, Mumble! We have to-

He did not have time to finish his sentence before Mumble does interrupt.

Mumble: Slows ?! While my son was captured by I-don't-know-that-too and he must face a great danger ?! In your dreams!

Red: Ok, I did not say anything.

Then after a few minutes, they finally arrived in front of a large iceberg that stood on the edge of the sea. Mumble immediately began to search for his son.

Mumble Erik ?! Erik ?!

?: Hi!

Suddenly, our heroes were surprised to hear someone called them.

Red: Who said that?

?: Raise your head, niochons band!

Suddenly looking up, they saw a silhouette with a funny shape they could not distinguish because the sun was behind it.

Red: Who is it, is it?

Suddenly, the silhouette of the iceberg jumped and landed in front of our hero. Then, the figure rose to show that it was a kind of larger than life praying mantis with red eyes and green and yellow body. The New Angry Birds posted up the surprised looks.

Red: Who are you?

?: You do not remember me?

Red flashed a questioning look to understand that not.

?: I am one of your comrades created; Lita!

Then Red replaced his eyes questioned by a surprised look. All other team members watched.

Blu: You know that insect species, Red?

Red: No!

Lita: Obviously, there is only me who knows you.

Chicken Little: How so?

Lita: Okay, I'll explain everything from the beginning ...

FLASHBACK...

Lita: As you know, all the Angry Birds have been created by humans in a laboratory who wanted to advanced birds. But before coming to the birds, they had tested their products developments on insects. Some did not react in the desired manner, the other had average effects, but I've managed to make a perfect combination; in addition to functioning with an expansion test and a change that made my brain, I had perfect results on a test that gave the ability to absorb the powers, intelligence and strength of others in addition to one that allowed me to refresh myself and regenerate others. With all these capabilities, I would stink become the favorite of our friends and be the one to beat those pesky green pigs, but it turned out that my abilities have put too much time has developed because once my test completed, Red and his friends had already beaten the pigs and were released into the wild. As for me, I was only a test forgotten and ignored while Angry Birds were the heroes of the day. It felt torn and like many people in the world, I learned that my dear companion wanted to form a team of the largest birds in the world. But with friends, enemies also come; I did some traveling and meet a few people who had a grudge against certain among you. For example; green pigs, Hector, marmosets, Kludd, skuas, the pureblood. Or even a few that should surprise you; Budzo "Gu n ral" von Elm, steel spout and Dr. Blowhole.

END OF FLASHBACK

Our friends posted up all surprised looks.

Reggie: Budzo? Von Elm? Bec steel? But that's impossible! They are all dead!

Lita: "Were" because my fat regenerative capacity that I mentioned earlier, I heal their mortal wounds stink and bring them back to life. Now they have my life.

Our friends were surprised to learn that their enemies they had worked so hard to defeat had returned and they no longer formed a group.

Lita: Together, we are ... the Dark Order!

Reggie: Ta-Da-Da-Da!

Everyone looked at him in silence.

Reggie: Well what? I like it when there is an effect.

Lita: Also, my friends and I organized a few shots these days to get rid of you.

Blu: One minute! So lorsqu'Hector attacked us, Perla and me, it was you?

Soren: And the return of my brother too was you?

Cody: And the skuas who attacked Jay and children too?

Skipper: And Dr. Blowhole also came from you?

Red: And the attack pigs on our nest was too?

Lita: Yes, yes, yes, yes and no, pigs attacked the nest because they wanted to.

Red: Ha agree.

Mumble: That still does not tell me what you did for my son!

Lita: Ho himself. Do not worry, he's fine.

Mumble: Where is he ?!

Lita: Here.

She said, pointing to his back with his right claw.

Mumble: Give it to me!

Lita: Not so fast, I only rendrais the condition.

Red: Which one?

Lita: In three days, come off the big-armed statue on Pen Gu Island. There, Red and I are going to fight us know which one is stronger.

Then she turned to leave.

Lita: Ho, just one last thing; other members of the Dark Order will be there too.

Then she flew up into the sky at full speed. Mumble fell to his knees and began to shed a few tears.

Mumble: ERIK!

To be continued ... 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Chapter 7

Chapter 7

This chapter begins where the other has left us; Our heroes, the New Angry Birds were near an iceberg in Antarctica where they came to the knowledge of a praying mantis with supernatural powers challenged in Red and announced the return of their worst enemies gathered in one called single group; the '' Dark Order. '' Mumble was always crying that his son had been captured by their new enemy. Red came up behind him and put his right wing on his shoulder.

Red: Mumble. I'm sorry.

Mumble ... You could have, is not it?

Red: What?

Suddenly, Mumble rose suddenly and stared Red with an aggressive look.

Mumble: YOU SEE WHAT YOU MAKE RED ?! IF YOU HAD TO HELP THE GIRL WHEN YOU WERE IN YOUR LABORATORY STUPID, MY SON WOULD STILL WITH ME!

He screamed with all the strength of his lungs.

Red: Hey! How did you think I remember his existence? I was still a chick!

Mumble: And well let me tell you that you always have a chick behavior!

Blu: Mumble!

Said he arguing before being stopped by Cody.

Mumble: It's your fault if my son was caught! It should have been Jay who is kidnapped!

With that last sentence, Red flashed a surprised look.

Red: What did you just say?

Mumble: I wanted it to be Jay who do capture!

Red: Can you repeat, I misunderstood.

He said, motioning with his wing over her ear.

Mumble: I wanted it to be your fool little blue bird to get caught!

This last sentence was flipping in Red who jumped on Mumble and assigned him punches (or in his case, coups wings) in Fig. Soon, the rest of the team intervened to prevent the two birds to fight. Suddenly, in the confusion of the team, our hero went not accounts that Gloria had just arrived where they were.

Gloria: Guys! What is happening here?

Mumble Erik just get caught because of this ****** Red!

Red: It's not my fault if her father is a *****!

Mumble: Species of *****!

Red: Face *****!

Mumble: Species of *****!

Red: Face *****!

Gloria: Hey! Enough big words!

Finally, Red Hook was a super-rights Mumble, who fell to the ground. Blu did the same with Red. Vaillant made a Superman Punch Blu right in the figure. Kai him, sent a great paw to the figure of Vaillant who knocked Cody gave paw in the genitals Kai (ouch!). In short, our heroes were fighting with each other until Red eventually stop all that.

Red: You know what? OK! I was tired of being part of this team!

All: Good!

With that, each New Angry Birds went in his direction away from their former partners.

Gloria: No! You guys have to team up to save Erik!

Red: Sorry, darling, but you can not team up in these conditions!

Gloria: Okay, stop yourself and try to calm down.

Name of the song; A light bridge; Amel Bent

Gloria: When hope seems lost, that deep down, you can not go, everything is black, you can not believe it, and your smile tears ...

With that last sentence, our heroes stopped walking and turned to Gloria.

Gloria: When your feet heavy as stone nail you to the floor alone, shifts his head and looks at the sky and in your heart shines the sun. Do not let anger mislead you. The need to win is paid a dear price. Come on, you can make a bridge of light to illuminate our land. It's the most wonderful fight.

Suddenly, the voice of Gloria was heard so far that the peoples of the Adelie Land, Rio, Zambezi, Ga'hoole, Pen Gu, New York, AB Island, London, etc., began to sing with her.

Gloria and others: For the love light up the night when our loneliness fled with all the strength that sleep in you. For only love can make a bridge of light!

Suddenly, a northern lights appeared in the sky illuminated and our hero watched in silence.

Gloria: Breathe, take a little about you, but do not forget that there is love!

Then they all started belting out everywhere.

All Come, love can make a bridge of light to illuminate our land! It's the most wonderful fight!

Then the New Angry Birds decided to sing too (except Mumble who danced).

All: Come love illuminate the night when our loneliness fled e all the strength in you sleep! For only love can make a bridge of light! Only love can make a bridge of light!

Then Red jumped in the air and screamed loudly.

Red: ONLY LOVE CAN MAKE A BRIDGE OF LIGHT!

Then Mumble stepped in front of Red and handed him his fin. Red accepted it and pressed it with his wing. They made joined by Blu, Soren, Skipper and all New Angry Birds.

Red: Go, friends! Will build a bridge of light!

Said he ran into the sea and was joined by his friends who left all at sea.

To be continued ...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Chapter 8

Chapter 8

This chapter picks up where the other left us; our friends, the New Angry birds were made in the middle of the ocean and Red ordered his team to stop.

Red: ok, guys, here's the plan; we're all from our side to train as much as possible and within three days, join us at Pen Gu Island to confront the Dark Order. Agree?

All: Okay!

With that, everyone went in his direction to prepared to face the Dark Order. Red, meanwhile, fought Jay, Chuck, Bomb, Al and Matilda same time.

Chuck: Red! You can not beat you against all of us together!

Red: I should! There I must be in my top for three days! So continue!

He said before starting to fight his friends. Blu, meanwhile, went into the shop and Linda with several books of fighting strategies and math, invented various kinds of battle plans. Perla arrived next to him and put his wing on his shoulder.

Perla Blu, it's late. Just sleep in the nest, you will continue tomorrow.

Blu: In three days we will face an enemy more powerful than anyone on this planet and I am the one who is responsible for our strategies, so I do not have time to rest!

The side of Kai, he trained to fly through a pretty difficult course for hurricanes Zambezi.

The side of Cody, he trained to do advanced stunts on his board in the frigid waters of Palavas-The-Ice.

Mumble side, he trained to give quick kicks on blocks of ice in Antarctica.

As for penguins of Madagascar, they followed their commando training, but at a level slightly higher in New York.

The side of Chicken Little, he followed a baseball player training in his city, but say it was a bit complicated for him =).

The side of Reggie, he trained in combat in hand-to-hand at archery and other with Jake in the past.

And ultimately Vaillant followed a high military training in his military camp in London.

Then, three days passed and, raised the third day, Red watched the sun rose in the sky since AB Island and got ready for his fight. Jay came to his side.

Jay: Red, you're sure to be ready?

Red turned to his friend with a smile.

Red: Do not worry, Jay. We will win!

He said before leaving to run away from his friend to his fights which could well be the last (well what? That's what they say in such scenes =).

To be continued ...

PS sorry if this chapter was over, I did not have much time =) 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Chapter 9

Chapter 9

This chapter begins where the other has left us; Red was about to fly over the ocean towards the Pen Gu Island to face his greatest challenge; face the greatest evil in the world; the '' Dark Order, '' team made enemies of him and the rest of New Angry Birds that were all together and / or resurrected by Lita, a praying mantis that was created by the same people as Red, but with Authorities apparently higher. Three days before, Red and the rest of the team have led up to face the Dark Order in possibly the most intense fighting of the year (without wanting to brag). After stealing a moment above the ocean, Red saw someone quickly swim in the water and saw that it was Mumble he joined her on the spot.

Red: Mumble!

Mumble: Red! So, are you ready?

Red: Yes. Others will join us along the way.

Mumble: Ok Red..

Red: yes?

Mumble: I wanted to tell you I'm sorry the other day I said that I wanted to make Jay kidnapped.

Red: It's okay, buddy. I understand that you're angry because you had just lost your son. But do not worry, we will get it today!

Mumble: Ok!

Then they continued to advance until they are joined by the rest of the team. After some flight times, they finally arrived at Pen Gu Island and landed on the beach outside the forest. Then Red turned to his friends to make a speech.

Red: My friends and comrades, I can see in your eyes the fear of facing an enemy unlike any we have ever seen before. I sympathize, I also fear, but think of your friends and families. If we fail, the Dark Order could hurt them, reduce them to slavery or worse, forcing them to look racist films. They may be strong, but together, we are ten times more! So, together, we will overcome his **** monsters and save the world! NEW ANGRY BIRDS!

All: YEAH!

Then, Red decided to sing a song for motivates his friends.

Song name: War Of Change by Thousand Foot Krutch

Red: It's a truth That in love and war worlds collides and hearths get broken. I want to live like I know I'm dying. Take up my cross do not be afraid. Is it true What They Said? That words are weapons? And if it is Then everybody stops step-in cause I got ten in my pocket! That'll bend is locket! I'm tired of all thesis Saying rockers come with me! WAIT! It's just about to break! It's more than I can take! Everything's about to change! I feel it in my veins! It's not going away! Everything's about to change! It creeps in like a thief in the night. Without a sign without a warning. Purpose and we are ready to fight Prepared! Raise up your swords do not be afraid! Is it true What They Said? That words are weapons? And if it is Then everybody stops step-in cause I got ten in my pocket! That'll bend is locket! I'm tired of all thesis Saying rockers come with me! WAIT! It's just about to break! It's more than I can take! Everything's about to change! I feel it in my veins! It's not going away! Everything's about to change!

Suddenly, Red took a more extreme air;

Red: This is a warning like it or not! I break down like a record spinning gotta get up so back off! This is a warning like it or not! I'm tired of listening! I'm warning you, do not try to get up! There's a war going on inside of me tonight. There's a war going on inside of me tonight. WAIT! It's just about to break! It's more than I can take! Everything's about to change! I feel it in my veins! It's not going away! Everything's about to change! It's just about to break! It's more than I can take! Everything's about to change! I feel it in my veins! It's not going away! Everything's about to change!

Everyone stared in silence Red.

Vaillant: Wow! It was the best war song I've ever heard!

Red: Thank you. Now let's go!

On this, our heroes swooped into the jungle more ready than ever to fight their enemies.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Chapter 10

Chapter 10

This chapter early in the jungle Pen Gu Island, where the entire team of New Angry Birds headed the penguin statue to save the son of Mumble. After a short walk, our heroes finally arrived in a wide arena of the island surrounded by trees where there was a large statue of penguin. Red then began to look around.

Red: LITA! We have arrived! Show yourself!

?: Do not be so impatient.

Everyone turned to the place from whence the voice that was in the shade of a tree. Suddenly someone came out of the shadows and it was, indeed, Lita.

Lita: Happy to know that you are not deflating.

Mumble: It has come! Now give me back my son!

Lita: With pleasure.

She said, opening suddenly his back revealing a sort of greenish liquid in which it plunged his claws. After a few seconds, she pulled out something she held in her claws and proved to be Erik. Mumble flashed a look surprised to see her sleeping son.

Lita: You want it? Come and get it.

She said, holding the baby penguin to our friends. Mumble hurried to take it in its fins.

Mumble: What do you do to him !?

Lita: Relax, it's just asleep. He was very tired last night.

Red: But why did you take care of him? I thought you hated us.

Lita: It is only against you I'm not against your friends or their families.

Mumble: I have brought him back to his mother.

Skipper: leashes, Rico, Kowalski and Little guys will do it. You, you have to stay here to help.

Mumble: Okay.

He said through his son Rico ran with Private and Kowalski. Then Red turned to Lita.

Red: So? Where's your famous' 'Dark Order'?

Lita: Ha, yes. About that ... they did not come.

Everyone looked at her with surprise looks.

Reggie: What ?! So we trained for three days for nothing?

Skipper: It's a scam!

Lita: Relax! It's not my fault if one of the team members fell ill and he was afraid that the leaves alone! Well, is that we can start our fight now?

Red: I guess so.

Lita: Then I would ask all except Red backwards.

Red: Do what it says, this fight is between me and her.

Other obeyed him and left leaving Red and Lita alone.

Lita: Finally, we will learn which of us has experienced success.

Said she putting themselves in combat position.

Red: I look forward to know too.

Said he placing himself in combat position too. The two adversaries watched in silence before starting to run towards each other. Red was the first word by hitting Lita under the chin. It quickly recovered from the blow and tried to hit Red with her in vain clip as it kissed on time and replied with a back flip kick that pushed Lita.

Lita: Phew ... Phew ... Yeah. I must admit that you're stronger than I thought. So I am going to use the big guns!

This last sentence left Red question. Suddenly Lita conjured green energy in its claws and sent an X-shaped energy shot to Red. The latter managed to avoid it by jumping in the air, but luck was soon to turn, because Lita took the opportunity to jump into the air and knocked Red with two clamps before he had time to react. It landed on the ground with a big impact, but got up quickly. Lita then quickly rushed towards him in the air, but Red could dodge in time and she dug her claws into the ground. Then the two adversaries swooped on each other again, and Lita tried to hit Red with his right clip, but he blocked it with the left wing. He then tried to hit it with his left wing, but she blocked it with his right claw. Being in the same position, Lita tried to use his legs to knock Red, but he's blocked with his own. Enraged, Lita gave an impulse to the Red front which made the back pain and put his wings on his head. Lita then gave him a blow that sent the clip on a stone. She then tried to hit it with two clips, but Red quickly slipped beneath her and focused all his energy into his wing before hitting Lita in the stomach so hard that he threw into the air. He then jumped into the air with her and the two began to give blows they were blocking and avoided falling back to the ground. Once close to the ground, the two gave each a shot of the same power that carried them along in the distance. Soon after, they watched each full steam.

Lita: You're really strong, you know.

Red: I return the compliment.

Lita: So, to apologize for having underestimated you, I'll show you my true strength!

Red: What?

Suddenly, Lita focused as best she could, and after a few seconds, a huge wave of energy exploded from his body. Red had to cover her face because of the wind and was impressed by the power that emerged from the body of Lita.

Red: But what is it?

Lita: Remember my power to take the capacities of others I told you about? Well, know that I have used with every member of the Dark Order! Let me explain; there are the green pigs that amplify my resourcefulness, Steel Beak, Kludd and Nyra that increase my talents and my fights like to kill Hector amplifies my strength, marmosets that increase my speed, skuas that increase my appetite , Budzo that increase my strength and my appetite, "Guénéral" Von Elm offers me the military capabilities and Dr. Blowhole increasing my intelligence. All added to the strength that I already had when we were fighting.

Red flashed a startled look. He could not believe what he had just heard; Lita had a power so great that Red could not compete with.

Looks like Red is in trouble! To be continued ...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Chapter 11

Chapter 11

We pick up where we had to stop; Red was in the process of fighting Lita and the latter had to activate an incredible power that gave him the capacity of each member of the Dark Order. Red looked silently and sweating in the head.

Lita: What? You're not happy to face all those who have caused problems to your friends in one body?

Red ...

Lita: Well, if we took up our little fight?

She said in rushing so fast she appeared alongside Red in a second. Before Red had time to do anything, the Lita knocked in the belly with his left claw that brought out the saliva from his mouth. Then she threw on a tree with his pliers. Subsequently, she quickly slipped behind him and grabbed both her wings with his claws and began to apply pressure that made Red screaming in pain. After a few seconds Red replied by making a back flip and sent a paw on Lita head that did not do too much harm, but pulled it off. Then Red took a step back before rushing to Lita and struck him a blow garlic in the face. Suddenly Red flashed a look surprised to see that Lita was barely felt something.

Red: Damn!

Lita: Have you finished? Good! My turn!

Said she hitting that made Red hurled into the air. Then she jumped at Red pliers and sent him shots quickly before putting his two clips together and hit really hard Red projecting towards the ground at an incredible speed. Then Red finally touching the ground and was lying on the ground exhausted and amocher. Then Lita down next to him with a smile.

Lita: You never should have come fight me, Red.

Red: I had to do it ... Erik!

Lita: It's no use, mate. You can not always win by yourself.

Suddenly Red flashed a surprised look with this last sentence reminded him of how he defeated Kludd and pureblood i month. Then he looked a bit exhausted but determined to bottom.

Lita: What? You still want to fight with the little energy you have left?

Red flashed a smile.

Red: No! I will fight with my energy and that of my team!

Suddenly Red exploded a large amount of energy as Lita did. Lita then flashed a look surprised that Red had transformed into super Red.

Lita: That's it? You did make that turn you into a super Red.

Red: Wrong! I changed in Super Red, but I also used the same technique as you!

Lita: What ?!

Red: I'll explain; I managed to use your technique that gives all the powers of your team, but thanks to a special element friendship!

Lita: Are you kidding me?

Red: Not at all! Do the math; there Blu increasing my intelligence, Soren increasing my ability to fight in the air, Kai increasing my speed, Cody gives me surfer advanced capabilities, Mumble gives me energy in the feet, Skipper, Kowalski, Private and Rico who give me advanced commando techniques, Chicken Little, which also increases my intelligence, Vaillant increasing my military experience and Reggie gives me turkeys reflexes. All added to my Super Red de force that should balance things!

Lita was silent for a moment before displaying an aggressive look.

Lita: Enough talk! Let us fight!

Said she pouncing to Red who did the same. A get one before the other, the two began to give quick blows they dodged all. Then finally catch a Red pliers Lita and strongly projected on the ground. He tried to give it a swipe, but Lita blocked it with his claws and threw it in the air before jumping to join him. There, she tried to hit him with his claws, but Red dodged with a back flip and sent him a swipe that sent the floor. Then he went down to the ground before rushing to Lita. The light coming, Lita sent an energy shot that hit X-shaped Red head on. Suddenly Red came out of the smoke left by the fire and continued to push ahead towards Lita knocked it under the chin with his right wing projecting it a little further. Then after a few seconds, and Red Lita looked far with aggressive looks.

Lita: It's time to end, Red!

Red: I know ...

Lita: This planet is not big enough for both of us!

Red: Admit it, you price it in "Pirate of the Caribbean"?

Lita: Yeah. Sorry, it's a good film. But enough talk!

Suddenly Lita concentrated all his energy in his claws and prepared a super attack. Red was the same with its wings. Then after a few seconds to load their energy, Red and Lita each sent a huge laser (inspired by Dragon Ball Z). That Red was red (no wonder) while that Lita was green. Then the attacks were met them which caused a huge explosion that almost destroyed Pen Gu Island in full. On the beach, the rest of the New Angry Birds had felt the force of the explosion and had been thrown by the force.

Vaillant: Damn! What was that ?!

Blu: It came from where Red and Lita fought!

Mumble: Quick! Let's go!

With that, they swooped at full speed toward the center of the island. After a while, they finally get to where Red and Lita fought to find that the place was completely destroyed. Suddenly, they saw a silhouette in the smoke began to come out. After a few seconds she came out of the shadows to show it was Red who looked at his friends with a smile.

Red: Hi, guys.

Suddenly all New Angry Birds jumped on Red to give her a big hug group.

Skipper: We knew you would succeed, Red!

Chicken Little: But where is Lita?

Red: I do not know, but I think we will not see again before long.

Blu: Great!

Kai: Well, I think we'd better go and rest. The spring festival is in two days and we have to be in full frome.

They set all agree and went towards the Angry Birds nest to tell the news to their friends. Two days later, our friends went to Zambezi for the great spring festival. It was evening and discussed our friends around a table with grilled crabs (the same as in another chapter).

Skipper: Your fight against Lita was great!

Vaillant: Yeah. Much better than 'Street Fighters'!

Red: Thank you, friends, but I could not have done it without you.

Suddenly Sekhuru appeared on the scene.

Sekhuru: Attention, everyone! The hour of music begin! See you on the dance floor and have fun!

With these words, all the birds went on the dance floor to dance.

Red: Ok! Come join our companions.

With that, they went on the dance floor ready to dance. Red with Stella Blu Perla with Kai with Zoe, Cody with Lani, Mumble with Gloria, Marlene Skipper, Kowalski and Private with Gossip Birds Rico with Charles De Girl, Vaillant with Victoria, Chicken Little and Abby Reggie Jenny . Suddenly, Soren appeared on the scene was ready to sing.

Song name: When Can I See You Again by Owl City

Soren: Switch on the sky and the stars glows for you

Go see the world because it's all so brand new

Do not close your eyes because your future's ready to shine

It's just a matter of time Before We learn how to fly

Welcome to the rhythm of the night

There's something in the air you can not deny

Then Soren came down from the stage to dance with Otulissa.

Soren: It's been fun goal now I have to go

Life is way too short to take it slow

Purpose Before I go and hit the road I gotta know Till Then

When can we do this again?

Ho, ho, ho, ho

When can I see you again?

Ho, ho, ho, ho

When can we do this again?

Ho, ho, ho, ho

I gotta know

When can I see you again?

Joined at the hips, yeah your sidekick needs you

Life is a trip down the road That leads you

Look at the mountains all around you-have not Climbed

It's just a matter of time Before We learn how to fly

Welcome to the rhythm of the night

There's something in the air you can not deny

It's been fun goal now I have to go

Life is way too short to take it slow

Purpose Before I go and hit the road I gotta know Till Then

When can we do this again?

Ho, ho, ho, ho

When can I see you again?

Ho, ho, ho, ho

When can we do this again?

Ho, ho, ho, ho

I gotta know

When can I see you again?

Do not close your eyes because your future's ready to shine

It's just a matter of time Before We learn how to fly

Welcome to the rhythm of the night

There's something in the air you can not deny

So let me know Before I wave goodbye

When can I see you again?

Ho, ho, ho, ho

When can we do this again?

Ho, ho, ho, ho

When can I see you again?

Ho, ho, ho, ho

When can we do this again?

Ho, ho, ho, ho

Yeah, it's been fun goal now I have to go

Life is too short to take it slow

Purpose Before I go and hit the road

Tell me when

When can I see you again?

When can I see you again?

When can I see you again?

Then the dance ended peacefully and happily with our hero receiving a kiss from each of their partners before joining the Zambezi runway.

Kai: It was great!

Blu: I hope we will soon remake.

Red Believe me friends, is only the beginning of our adventures!

He said, starting to run towards the end of the runway with his friends and jumped all together.

New Angry Birds: YEAH!

New Angry Birds 2

End =)


End file.
